


The Jacket

by Cleo



Series: Bagera Tales [2]
Category: Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagera finds a toy all on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as an AU in the Sylum universe. This is unbetaed outside of my on list mate Joey/Xander Cage's input, so please forgive me any mistakes.
> 
> See notes in part 1.

Bagera was still getting used to his new home. It was a lot quieter here than home but still there were wonderful new things to explore. The smells especially were wonderful to explore, the best of all being from his two-legged Quiet One. He liked the way his Quiet One smelled safe unlike his other two legs, Noisy One. Noisy One always smelled anxious, angry, upset and content but that was usually only after Quiet One and he had mated.

On this particular day Quiet One was playing with funny smelling dead plant stuff and wasn't paying much attention to me. I tried to get Quiet One to play ball with me but it didn't seem to be working.

Frank looked down when Bagera dropped his ball on his bare foot and swatted at his pants. "What's the matter, boy? Oh, I see. You want me to play with you, huh?" A chuffing rumble was his answer. "Well, I'm sad to say I can't do that right now, Bagera. I have some work that needs to be done. But, I tell you what, I'll throw this ball once so that you can give it a chase in the other room, okay?" Another chuff was his answer. Picking up Bagera and his ball he walked over to another room.

They had cleared out what was previously the den, of anything breakable, so that it could substitute as an indoor play area for Bagera when it rained or they couldn't take him outside right away. They still used it as a den but just didn't store anything they didn't mind being broken. Plus, they had also made it as cub proof as they could, with childproof stuff so that the little cub didn't get hurt. They'd removed the rectangular sofa, coffee and end tables to prevent injuries due to collisions. The area rugs had been removed and were replaced by hardwood flooring with sturdy cloth stuffed plush bags scattered around. In short the whole room had been renovated to accommodate Bagera as well.

Frank walked to the doorway looked around the room, absently noting that his mate was somewhere in the house because his leather jacket was thrown over one of the chairs. "Here you go boy play in here for a little while and when I'm done, I'll take you out for a really good run and play," with that said he threw the ball in the general direction of the center of the room.

Bagera leapt out of Frank's arms and off after the neon orange ball. He was content to bat the ball around and chase it all over for a while. He'd watch it roll to a stop and then using the objects in the room he'd climb higher in order to pounce and catch it unawares. Then he'd be off chasing it again. Eventually he got bored with the ball, so decided to explore the smells in this room again. Going over to the sofa he sniffed Quiet One and Noisy One quite strongly the two smells almost one. He liked that smell it was always a happy smell to him because Noisy One was quieter whenever those smells mixed.

Nosing under the sofa he found the boot that he'd borrowed from Noisy One. Noisy One always had the good tasting things. After nibbling on it for a bit, he walked out the back of the sofa and saw The Chair. He was beginning to think of it as his chair because all the things that he liked were always put on that chair. It was also very comfy for sleeping on and kneading. He tilted his head to the side to look closer at the chair then he smiled it seems that they had left him another thing to play with.

Bagera clambered up onto the chair and stretched out on the nice smelling thing. It smelled like the boot but not as strongly smelly of Noisy One. It felt nice and tasted good too. He started chewing on a long floppy part and as his enjoyment grew he started to knead on the bits he was laying on. Occasionally he would stretch down across it loving the feel of it against his claws. The only bits that were not tasty were the yucky hard bits around the edge that hurt when he bit into them. He was in heaven enjoying a quiet moment.

"BAGERA!!!!! What the hell are you doing!" Startled Bagera looked up noticing Noisy One and he had that look on his face. The same look he had when Bagera borrowed the boot and tried to return it. He didn't wait to find out what Noisy One would do this time he just took off looking for Quiet One. Quiet One was safe. Quiet One calmed Noisy One.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN LITTLE FURBALL!" Xander yelled and chased after Bagera with the evidence of his misbehavior in hand. Not again that little piece of fuzz ruined another favorite of mine. First my boot now my favorite leather jacket. He's got his own toys why does he have to mess with my stuff and never Frank's. He has got to go.

Frank looked up from his charts just in time to be pounced by a little black ball of fluff flying at him. Seems like fear gave Bagera sudden wings. He chuckled at the sight of his mate just moments later barging behind in chase. The flustered and angry face being at odds with his normal, 'Hey it's all good' persona.

"What's the matter now? What did Bagera do this time?" He asked of his mate while trying to calm down a frightened and upset cub.

"That...that...that thing with fur just clawed and chewed my jacket," Xander replied with restrained fury while holding up the once beloved jacket, now sporting claw, teeth and puncture marks.

Looking at the cub Frank said, "Now, Bagera, why would you want to go and do something like that? Huh?" He rubbed behind the cub's ears. "You know that there are better things for you. Besides that jacket was too old and easy for you," rubs under chin. "You'd need something softer, stiffer and harder to claw through," he looked over at his still fuming mate and continued on with his little talk. "You'd need something that'd give satisfaction all the time. Something like...my mate's head," He teased his mate with a wink and a smile.

"Why do you do that? You're just encouraging him. Wait until he claws up one of your suits. We'll see how you like it then," Xander whined as he sat down on the sofa as far away from the bane of his existence.

Frank laughed at his mate's antics, "You and Bagera need to bond and come to an understanding. You need to understand he's 'our' little baby. He needs to understand that you do love him. That way he won't act out trying to get your attention the wrong way."

"He's not 'my' baby. You're the one who wanted him...not me"

"I did ask you, love and you did say yes."

"What else did you expect me to say with my dick in your mouth?" Xander yelled.

Frank remembered very well what tactics he used to get a yes out of Xander for the cub but he wasn't about to admit he was underhanded. Laughing he replied, "Well, I did bring it back up...again. When it wasn't in my mouth."

"Yeah but all you said was you were gonna be leaving the next day to pick up our new addition. I thought you were talking about a car or bike," Xander whined.

"Love, how often have I gone out to get us a car or bike by saying that I'd be picking up a new addition?" Frank parried.

Xander tried to think but couldn't come up with a single instance. "Yeah, well that doesn't matter. The fact is it's your baby, not mine and that furball is spoiled." Xander knew he sounded like a brat himself but couldn't help it.

Frank reached out and grabbed his mate's shirt to pull him in for a kiss and hug. "Love, growing up and in my long life I didn't have a whole lot to lavish my love and affections on. You and Bagera are it, now. So indulge me if I spoil him, besides I'll get you a new jacket, any kind you want. Okay?"

"You really mean it. Any kind I want?" Xander asked hesitantly.

Frank kissed the top of Xander's head and smiled. "Yes, love, any kind you want."

"Cool! Cause there's these jackets I'm debating between and I really want them all. Ones a vintage looking scrambler that is like sweet. Then there's the Gamma Jacket and a couple of others by AGV that are nice..." Xander babbled.

Frank smiled thinking that indeed his life was full. He had his mate with him now for all eternity and though he could never father children, his Bagera would do well as a substitute. He idly stroked the cub while absently listening to his mate's prattle about jackets.

Bagera looked up at Quiet One and Noisy One. Only Noisy One wasn't so noisy now. He now knew for a fact that Quiet One was alpha, Noisy One was mate and he was beta. Now it was a matter of letting Noisy One know that the mate was to take care of little betas. Quietly chuffing he settled in for a nap on Quiet One. Allowing the happy smell of his two-legs blending together to soothe him.


End file.
